Healing Creams and Memories
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Harry comes home with a nasty burn from auror training. Ron fixes him out and a few confessions come out in the process. SLASH. LANGUAGE.


I ACTUALLY WROTE SOMETHING! I've been so like unable to write lately. Not that I don't have ideas, they just either come out all wrong or I get distracted. This one kind of popped out on the spot and I had absolutely no idea where it was headed but I'm just happy I got something finished! It's not my best work, but it's work! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, it's completely unedited, by the way, I was so excited that I finished something I had to post it right away. Maybe later I'll get bad and give it a read-through and re-upload it.

* * *

Harry stumbled through the door, groaning. His right hand was attempting to massage his shoulder while his left arm hung there uselessly, already tired out from simply having to open the door.

"Harry?" Ron poked his head out from the living room where he had been up to lord knows what, "you okay, mate?"

"Do I look fucking okay?" Harry replied, making his way past Ron and into the bathroom. He removed his shirt as best he could with only one arm and examined his shoulder in the mirror.

"That looks nasty," Ron said, having followed Harry into the bathroom. Though Harry had left the door wide open. "What happened?"

"Training, Xin hit me with some nasty ass Chinese curse. Who knew spells could be written in more than just latin."

"Hermione, probably," Ron said, he leaned over to get a closer look at Harry's shoulder, it looked like a really nasty friction burn topped with some kind of rash, small boils had formed and Ron could definitely see that it had been bleeding.

"You got anything for this?" Harry asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Ron said, "it would help if I knew the spell, do you remember the words at all?"

"Some healer you are," Harry grumbled, "and no, I don't remember the spell, funny how Chinese words don't stick with me."

"I'm still in school, and latin words seem to stick with you just fine."

"That's different, I don't speak Chinese."

"Do you speak latin?"

"No but..."

"I rest my case, now sush and let me go grab my bag, I'll see if I can figure something out." Ron quickly left the bathroom, returning a moment later with a large black bag. He sat the case on the counter, opening it up he started to dig inside. Magical bags would never cease to amaze Harry, he was still stunned even after Ron had dragged out far more salves and ointments than the bag could possibly hold.

"Ah, here we go!" Ron said, pulling out a large bottle of Neutrogena hand lotion.

"What's hand lotion gonna do?" Harry said.

"It's not hand lotion," Ron said, "I just like to reuse the bottles. Besides, it's kind of fun, my own secret method of organization that only I know."

"Considering how long it took you to find it I'm not sure even you know it."

"Just because I haven't alphabetized the contents of all my bag doesn't mean it's not organized. I knew exactly where it was, that just happened to be under all of this." Ron motioned towards the counter, now littered with all of his stuff. At least the variety of makeup containers were explained. He still wasn't sure about the lipstick.

"What's in the lipstick?" Harry asked.

"It's for cold sores."

"Ah." Ron had opened the lotion and squirted a generous amount of a hot pink colored goo into his hand.

"What is that?"

"It's for large open wounds, it gets rid of bacteria and helps heal the skin. Normally it's used for large gashes, though I'm hoping that the anti-bacterial part of it will help with the rash, and that it'll heal the burn." Using two fingers from his other hand Ron scooped up some of the goop.

"This might hurt a little," Ron said. He dabbed a bit of the salve on Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched.

"I'm sorry," Ron quickly apologized.

"No, no, it's fine," Harry said, "I'm fine." Ron eyed him for a minute, making sure he was truly ready to continue before he continued dabbing on the goop.

Harry tried not to flinch or make any sign of pain, it did sting an awful lot, but it was sort of the good kind of pain. Ron finished up with the goop, leaving Harry with a very hot pink shoulder. Ron dug out some bandages from his bag.

"Okay, now this has to sit for a couple of hours, so you should go easy on it for awhile," he wrapped up Harry's shoulder, careful to make sure none of the goop could escape through the bandages.

"There you go," he said when he was done, "it should be all better soon."

Harry looked at his bandaged up arm, sometimes he forgot that not all wizard medicine was instant. Ron seemed to have a thing for salves, especially judging by all the stuff that Ron was now beginning to pack back into his bag.

"Why do you have so many salves and lotions and stuff? Don't most healers just use spells and potions."

"Well, yeah, but I always thought creams and stuff were more homely. They're also very visual, so people feel like they can see the healing. They've already got me signed up to shadow Healer Avery, one of the healers who works with children. Apparently they've used a few of my lotions in Saint Mungos and they're a big hit with the children. They're even considering selling a few."

"But why do you love them so much? I mean, it's not like your mother ever put bactine on all your owies," Harry said.

"What's bactine?"

"Never mind," Harry replied, "just answer the question."

"Well, it's uh, they just sort of remind me of good things." Harry turned to face him.

"Healing creams remind you of good things?"

Ron blushed.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"No, really, what? Why'd you blush?"

"I just..." Ron paused, he took a deep breath and turned to fully face Harry, "you remember that time in 5th year, I'd cut myself, and Hermione was all 'I know a healing spell' and you were all 'just put some cream on it and it'll heal itself, that's what bodies do, y'know?' and then Hermione got all huffy and you brought out some anti-bacterial cream that you had stashed away..." Ron trailed off. He didn't need to continue, Harry remembered the whole incident clearly. The cut had been Ron's face, and after all those years of living with the Dursley's and having to take care of himself he'd gotten so used to healing his own cuts that he couldn't help but keep a small tube of anti-bacterial cream around just in case. At the time he was so tired of everything that even magic had started to bum him out a little, and so he insisted on helping Ron with his small cut the muggle way. In the process their faces had ended up close, real close, for a second Harry could've sworn Ron was about to kiss him, but Harry was the one that had pulled away. It was a week later when Harry kissed Cho and he'd tried to push the incident as far back into his mind as he could. Though part of him still wished he hadn't pulled away.

"Harry?" Harry jolted back to reality, he hadn't realized his mind had wandered off. "You okay there, you kind of faded out for awhile," Ron said. He'd finished packing his bag back up and was tossing Harry a slightly worried gaze.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Harry said.

"Okay," Ron picked up his bag, leaving the bathroom. Harry followed him into his bedroom. Ron set his bag down by his bed, and turned around, jumping a little when he saw Harry there.

"Whoa, didn't realize you'd followed me."

"That day, in 5th year with the cream, you were about to kiss me, weren't you?"

"You pulled away," Ron said.

"That doesn't answer my question." Ron was silent for the longest time.

"Yes, okay, yes, I was about to kiss you, and then you pulled away so I let it go, it's in the past now."

"Do you still want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Kiss me."

"I'd rather not talk about this, can we just go do something else?" Ron tried desperately to look anywhere but at Harry. Harry took a step closer.

"Just answer me Ron, do you still want to kiss me?"

Ron looked at him, a pained look flashed in his eyes. "Of course I still want to kiss you Harry, you're my best friend and I love you and I..." he quickly turned away, clasping a hand over his mouth as if trying to unsay what had just been said. Harry took another step forward, standing right beside Ron he gently touched his arm, Ron turned to face him, letting his hand fall always from his mouth.

"What?" he whispered quietly.

"I just thought you should know, I've always regretted turning away," Harry said. And then they were kissing. Fiercely, as they both turned their bodies to fully face each other, Harry's hands sliding around Ron's neck as one of Ron's arms snaked it's way around his waist, the other hand running through his hair. They broke apart only for air. The both of them stood there for the longest time, arms still wrapped around each other, foreheads resting against each other.

"I can't believe we waited this long to do that," Ron said. Harry smiled.

"We don't have to wait anymore," he said.

"No," Ron said, kissing Harry gently on the forehead and pulling him closer, "we don't."

* * *

So that was it, and actual story after what feels like forever. Don't get used to it, I'll probs disappear again, I'm just happy I got to give you something so you, dear readers, don't feel like you were completely forgotten. Anyway, school starts in a week (and for the record I'm going to school in CHINA so I hope you'll forgive me if I'm a bit distracted and don't write for awhile). And for then record, yeah I know they probably don't have bactine in England but it was one of two anti-bacterials I could think of and I'm pretty sure vitacilina wouldn't come across very well since I don't know of how many people outside of Mexico actually know about that stuff. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated! Toodles!


End file.
